


Black Blood

by Alyce002



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Different Colored Blood, Friends to Lovers, Killua is an assassin, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce002/pseuds/Alyce002
Summary: Humans start out at birth with milk white blood. The more crimes they commit or emotional damage they infect, the darker their blood becomes.Gon is a struggling college student with blood almost as white as snow. One day, dew to his friends he meets Killua and instantly feels a strong connection and desire towards him. But is Killua really as innocent as he claims to be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and the tags will change as the story progresses, so pleas bear with me. Thanks for taking the time to read this story, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think of it.

“Gon,” a familiar voice rang through his unconsciousness. “Gon, get up,” the voice repeated a little annoyed now by the boy who just didn’t want to leave the warmth of the bed, or better, the warmth of the couch. “I am awaiting guests in about three hours and I haven’t even started cooking dinner yet or cleaning up MY apartment.”

If his eyes weren’t shut at this particular moment Gon would have rolled them, at both: Kurapika sounding like a stressed-out mom with his worries about “not being able to finish “cook” dinner” and at the fact that he pronounced the my in his sentence so strong.

“First of all,” Gon said without opening his eyes and sleepy voice “you are awaiting only one guest. Secondly since when does warming up pizza take three hours, and count as cooking?! Thirdly you allowed me, no, you insisted that I stay at your place till I finally find my own. And fourthly - ,“ that was when Kurapika decided he had enough and emptied the entire content of his glass, which was full of ice cold water, right onto the still half-asleep male.

Gons eyes shot wide open and he jell out in utter pain and surprise. In an attempt to flee, from the cold and merciless shower, he rolled to the side and found himself on the hard floor with aching muscles and a far greater pain that was spreading through his entire body and seemed to have its core at his shin.

“Ahh!” he exclaimed, as the pain reached his peak, after observing the damage he had taken Gon continued with a, he hoped so, calmer voice “Kurapika, I’m a struggling college student with exams coming up, who hasn’t slept in two days, basically lives of coffee and now,” he made a wide gesture to his shin that he had hit on the corner of the coffee table during his free fall” has a very high chance of dying, because of blood poisoning!” well at least he tried to stay calm. Kurapika followed his hand gesture and immediately found the spot he was referring to, one could already see whiteish blood coming out of the now open wound.

Now it was Kurapikas time to roll his eyes. As he got up and went to their kitchen to look for a plaster for his whining roommate, he said without facing him “Stop acting like a baby Gon, and honestly, I´ve seen 14-year olds with darker blood. I mean I get it, you basically lived on an island in the middle of nowhere till you were about 16, but really didn’t you at least once do anything stupid or reckless enough for your blood to become darker?”

Gon pouted “I did a lot of stupid and reckless stuff when I was younger, I just never did anything that could be considered a crime or hurt someone else emotionally.” Light chuckling could be heard out of the kitchen and after a few second Kurapika would reappear with a plaster in hand which he handed to his still on the floor lying roommate and a smile on his face as he said “I know, you would never hurt someone else on purpose, it is just rare to see a college student your age with so light blood.”

“But Kurapika, I have seen your blood too, as you cut yourself the other day in the kitchen with a knife, and it is not much darker than mine” Gon retorted. For Kurapika, this conversation should have felt wired, most people didn’t like to talk about their blood colour, after all it was something very private and could tell you more about a person than anything else. The focus in that sentence lies on the word could. People with darker blood weren’t necessary bad, evil or criminals, sometimes you would hurt a person emotionally without meaning to or you would illegally download music or a movie from the internet, of course minor things like these would change your blood only very little if any. For a really significant change one would have to do something major, like rob a bank, murder someone or cheat on your current significant other.

“Gon,” Kurapika laughed “Compared to your blood mine could be black ink,” granted, Kurapikas blood wasn’t that dark, it was a normal grey, but it was still considered a bit darker than average for his age group. “But you are also older than me, so you can’t really compare our blood” Gon shot back immediately.

He was right, Kurapika with his 25 years sure had Gon beat with his 21 years, although not many could tell who of the two roommates was the older one. Sure, from afar one could easily think Gon was the one with more years on his back, with his tall figure, brought shoulders, sun kissed skin, many and well-formed muscles and his spiky, dark hair that defied gravity, no matter what he did.

Besides him Kurapika almost looked like a high school kid with his shoulder long blond hair, almost fragile looking figure and not really impressive height, he was almost a head smaller than Gon, the other would often tease him with that fact, but despite his physical appearance the blond male seemed mature and very well educated up close. He almost always had a calm expression on his face and a lot of people would often come to him in seek for advice.

“I guess you are right, because of our age difference we can’t really compare our blood,” the blond male finally agreed. After that he quickly stole a glance at the clock that was hanging above their door and let out a deep sigh. 

In Gons opinion Kurapika sounded stressed and as the smaller male spoke he started off with a calm voice but the longer he talked the faster and more agitated his voice got. “I am sorry Gon. No, I really am, and just so you know I really don’t mind you here, I love spending time with you and you are one of the best roommates one could possible wish for. It is just that the guest I am awaiting-” another deep sigh “-I like him, I like him a lot, and I want him to like me, and this will be the first time he will be here. Here at my, I mean our apartment and I want everything to be perfect and him to feel welcome and comfortable, and…”

This was when the worried male was cut off by some light chuckling. Gon had put a tanned, muscular arm around his older friend and with a bright smile said “Don’t worry Pika. Everything will be fine. You two are practically joined at the hip and the last time I saw you and Leorio together he couldn’t take his eyes of you. The two of you have been dating for months now and you are the cutest and most intimate couple I have ever seen.”

Kurapika looked a little reassured and just wanted to thank Gon for his verbal support when the taller male continued speaking. 

“Just a question of how intimate you two are,” Gon said this time with a smirk plastered across his face.

The older immediately blushed a little and grabbed the nearest pillow to throw it at his now giggling roommate. To his disapproval Gon dodged his attack with ease and got up from the floor “No, but I am serious about what I said before, you and Leorio are practically made for each other, and as soon as he arrives I am going to grab my stuff, buy myself a nice, hot cup of coffee from the shop down the street and go study for my upcoming tests in the public library of Yorknew, so you two have the entire apartment to yourselves.

Kurapika looked appreciatively at Gon and after expressing his gratitude verbally the dark and spiky haired male helped his friend to clean up their apartment, which to his surprise took longer than he first anticipated.

Gon just finished packing all his study stuff and Kurapika was in his room changing his cloths when there was a knock on the door. The college student moved forward to open it and was greeted by a tall man that looked older than he actually was, with glasses, dark, short hair and a briefcase under his arm.

“Hi Leorio” Gon said with a bright smile “Wow you are here incredible early, you must have come straight from med school.”

“Haha, yeah. A friend of mine gave me a ride” the future doctor said with a hand behind his head.

Just then Kurapika walk into the room wearing some new cloths and a shy smile on his face. One could practically see how Leorios mood and the atmosphere in the room changed from normal and light-hearted to special and overjoyed. To Gon, it seemed as if their guest had been waiting the entire day for this moment. Gon couldn’t help but grin at his to friends.

“So you two lovebirds. I will get going and leave you in peace. Have fun and see you later.” He said with a wave, then he grabbed his packed bag with his study supplies, his coat and headed out before one of his friends even had the chance to respond.

After heading down the stairs and pushing open the door, he was met by the cold November air blowing strait into his face and he was more than happy that he remembered to bring his scarf and hat.

As he headed down the street he let his thoughts wander. Although he was very happy for Kurapika, they were friends after all and Gon wished him all the luck and happiness in the wold, he couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit jealous of the older males nice, long and loving relationship.

He himself was only once in a romantic relationship, and it was his own fault, he knew that. He only started or wanted to start a romantic relationship when he definitely knew that he would give it his all. He saw no point in having a relationship that he knew would only last a week or a month, but he didn’t think less of people that did that, he just didn’t understand them.

Why should one spent unnecessary time and energy for a romantic relationship that both parties knew would only last a short while and end in tears and heartbreak, when you could just become normal friends with that person. He hated the drama and the problems that came along with dedicating yourself to one person, being friends was, in Gons opinion, just so much easier.

To direct his thoughts into a different direction he tried focusing on his surroundings. Despite the chilly air of the season, Gon couldn’t help but love the weather, but then again, he loved every type weather. No matter how hot, cold, windy or stormy it got, one could never find the college student complaining about it. He in general hated being inside and having to study or clean, he far more preferred being outside jogging, taking walks or just enjoying the fresh air.

Because he was a pretty fast walker, it didn’t take him long to reach his destination, a nice, sweet and his favourite coffee shop in Yorknew. As he entered he was greeted by the familiar smell of hot coffee and the sound of the bell above the door that signalled the arrival of customers.

“Hi Gon, nice to see you again, I guess I can bring you your usual” the woman with black, long hair, wearing an apron and standing behind the counter, said with a smile.

“Yeah, it is nice to see you to Palm, but could you make my coffee a bit stronger and bigger today than usual?” Gon asked shyly with one hand rubbing the back of his head.

“Haha, exams must be coming up hmm?” the barista said with a grin.

Gon answered by sticking his tongue out like a five-year-old.

Laughter could be heard throughout the nice and apart from them empty coffeeshop. “One strong and big coffee to go, coming right up. Make yourself comfortable, I will be back in a sec.” the woman with the apron around her hips said, still with a laugh on her face.

The customer thanked her and decided to follow her advice and sat down in a nearby chair, from where he had a good view at the television hanging right behind the counter. The daily news were on.

“Yesterday another body was found brutally murdered in a deserted alleyway,” a serious looking news reporter, with a tie around his neck just finished.

“The police interviewed an important suspect, the victims’ boyfriend, just this morning, but had to let him go after the blood test was held. According to the investigators the blood of the suspect wasn’t dark enough, the forensic doctors explained that committing a big crime like murder would at least turn your blood dark grey, when not darker, depending on all the things one did before. But the suspects blood was too bright, so the police had no choice but to let him go. 

Now to Sara with the weather…”

That was when Palm returned with a big to-go-coffee in hand.

Gon was about to grab the cup and pay her when she said “This one is on the house, and don’t forget about my party.”

Warm laughter could be heard throughout the shop “Palm, how can I forget, you have been reminding me for the past month. You know, I really don’t understand why you are so worked up about it, your Party is only going to be in two weeks, that means you still have enough time and you always trough the biggest, wildest and best parties in whole of Yorknew. Oh, while we are at the topic, why again do I have to be there?”

“Because we are, at least in my opinion, good friends and I want you to be there and I promise it will be fun and there will at least be one cute guy for you to flirt with.” The girl said with a grin and a wink.

“We are good friends, and I really appreciate you wanting to help me with my non-existing lovelife, but I really don’t want to be in a relationship at the moment and with that said, I will know absolutely no one there.”

“What about Kurapika and Leorio?”

“We both know that the moment we arrive at your place, these two will go and look for a more or less quiet spot and start making out as soon as they find one.”

“Well, then just bring another one of your friends along.”

“But-” Gon started.

“Enough!” the women exclaimed hitting the counter with her fist so suddenly that it made her talking partner jump “you are coming to my party no matter what. Have I made myself clear?” she finished with a deep frown on her face.

The younger boy could only hopelessly nod and the smile reappeared on Palms face.

“Well, I hope you have fun studying, see you later.” That was the last thing she said to him before disappearing to wash some dirty mugs.

Gon let out a sigh, put the money for his coffee into her tip container and left the shop after he said goodbye.

He really liked Palm, not only have the two of them known each other forever, but she was also nice and never boring to be with, just sometimes she was a little exhausting and scary with her sudden mood swings.

With half emptied coffee Gon finally arrived at the library. After sneaking his coffee past the scary librarian, he took of his coat and started his work.

-*-

“Attention please, the library will he closing shortly.”

He was the last to leave the library under the annoyed eyes of the librarian that gave him another disapproving look as she saw him exiting the building, with an now empty coffee, but other than that she kept her mouth shut.

It took him another thirty minutes to finally reach his apartment, and as he opened the door, he immediately knew that Leorio was still here, dew to his coat still hanging near the door, he figured that their guest had decided to stay the night.

Because he was afraid of waking or disturbing Kurapika and his boyfriend, Gon decided to drag the lamp that was always in the kitchen into the living room to study at the coffee table, without having to turn on the siling lights, which were much brighter.

After making himself a quick snack and another big coffee, he checked the time and with a sigh realised that it was already way past midnight. Gon felt dead tired, but his desire to pass his upcoming math exam was greater, and tomorrow was Saturday, so he could sleep in. He made himself a bit more comfortable and started studying again.

-*-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The loud noise of a fist banging against the apartment door made Gon almost jump out of his skin. The dark haired guy groaned and sat up, he must have fallen asleep while studying. But who the hell had the cockiness to bang a god dam door so loudly at, Gon quickly found out with a glans to the clock, 7 in the morning on a Saturday!

The normally friendly and calm college student got up ready to give this particular person a piece of his mind. On his way to the door he passed a mirror, barley recognising himself in the reflection with his spiky messed up hair, cloths from yesterday, reddish eyes and bags that seemed to almost reach the floor, clear symptoms of lack of sleep.

He finally reached the door and pulled it open with much more force than necessary and practically screamed into the other persons face “WHAT!”

The one on the other side of the door, totally taken by surprise from the sudden outburst, instinctively took a step back.

Gon had already opened his mouth, so he could continue shouting when he got a good look of the person standing opposite from him and immediately closed it again. It was probably because of his lack of sleep, but he could have sworn that in this particular moment he was face to face with the best looking guy on the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Killua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to update, school has been killing me. But now that it is over, I will have more time to focus on this story. I already have chapter 3 halfway written, so it will not take too long till it is out. I hope you all have a wonderful day and thank you so much for reading!

A chilly wind whistled over the rooftops of Yorknew. Although the city was known for never going to sleep, the area Killua was in seemed almost dead. He was seated on the floor on a deserted rooftop with an almost perfect view of the backdoor of a club. He was dressed in a tight black sweater with the hood pulled over his white hair, his hands were not shaking or trembling, even thou it currently had minus degrees and the foreshadowing guilt of what he was going to do in less than five minutes was eating his nerves.

Killua took a deep breath and opened the suitcase that was right beside him. With quick hand movements and without hesitating once he took out the separate pieces and build the sniper together. Just as he loaded the weapon with the hand-made and untraceable bullets he felt his pocket vibrate.

Who would be texting him now? His family knew that he hated it when they disturbed him during one of his assigned jobs and being an assassin from an assassin family wasn’t really the best requirements one could have to find and keep friends.

He quickly slipped his phone out of his trousers and checked from whom he had received the text. It was from one of his only friends Leorio. He wasn’t sure if they were friends, yes, he liked spending time with the med student and he was eternally grateful to have met him, but Killua was constantly lying to him and although he tried to keep it at a minimum the amount of lies the assassin told him would be enough to drown in.

Killua opened the message and read over it and couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips.

“Hey, you don’t have to pick me up today, I am spending the night here at my boyfriends apartment, please be so nice and pick me up tomorrow morning, thanks in advance”

The assassin knew that normally he would be annoyed or angry for having to pick Leorio up, although the man with glasses currently at his boyfriends place was perfectly capable of using public transportation, but he wasn’t annoyed or angry at all. If anything, he was feeling a bit exited to finally be able to see and meet the person Leorio had been talking about for months now.

Leorio had a kind soul and really cared about the people that were close to him, he wouldn’t hesitate a second to take a bullet for his friends and for that Killua admired him, but he also knew that he had to keep Leorio and all of his other fiends as far away from his other life, from his darker life as possible. The assassin knew the best thing would be to just end their friendship, this would be the only actual way for the med student to be entirely save, but Killua couldn’t.

He knew that this made him selfish and he hated himself because of it, but he needed this. He needed a bit of normality in his life. It took him ages to convince his parents to let him attend college and even longer till he was allowed to move out and find himself his own place. He really didn’t need to do any of these thinks, his family was crazy rich, apparently being top class assassins brought a lot of money and a glamorous and wealthy life. But to what price!?

Another cold breeze managed to snap him out of his thoughts and he quickly texted back

“Sure thing old man, I will pick you up tomorrow morning. Oh, and have fun”

Before Leorio would have had the chance to text back, complaining about being called old again, he switched off his phone and brought his attention back to the door of the club which was a few hundred yards away. He brought his weapon into the optimal position and looked through the telescope while bringing his finder to the trigger. Killua took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled the air through his mouth. He really needed to get his nerves under control, it wasn’t like he did this for the first time.

The assassin watched closely as the door slowly opened and a man stepped out onto the street, cautiously looking left and right before he motioned with a hand gesture for a person, still in the building to follow him outside. His companion, a woman in a short black and green dress, made an appearance smoking a cigarette and wearing a very annoyed expression on her face.

But Killua didn’t see her face. He never looked at the faces of the people he was about to kill. He was already haunted by their screams at night, he didn’t need to be haunted by their faces, once full of joy and happiness, awaiting a bright future, now lifeless and distorted in shock and fear, as well.

“Damn it Illumi.” he cursed silently as he took better aim, the gun now pointing directly at the man’s chest “You promised it would get better. You promised that the guilt I feel would go away.”

He remembered the promise only too clearly. It was on a night not much unlike the current one. Killua had just killed his first ever assigned target, and even as a kid he knew that he should have felt prod, happy or exited that finally, after so many years of training he could follow in his family’s footsteps. But he didn’t. He felt nothing close to happiness or excitement. The only things he could feel then were sadness and guilt, an incredible amount of guilt that was eating him from the inside out.

He had just ended someone else’s life and he knew that he had trained for this moment basically his entire life, but shooting or stabbing a dummy was something completely different than actually aiming at a real person.

His oldest brother and trainer Illumi, a tall man with long black hair and eyes that held no expression or life in them, was there that night, congratulating him for his first ever official kill.

Killua had always hated his family and especially his oldest brother for keeping him looked inside the mansion at all times and making sure he never made any friends, but at this moment, right after his first kill, he just couldn’t help it. He broke out in tears.

Illumi, known to never show any kinds of emotions seemed irritated at his younger brothers’ outburst. But after gaining his compulsion after a second or two he walked over to Killua, hesitantly laid a hand on his shoulder, the most intimate and closest movement the two brothers ever shared, and promise him with a voice that could have belong to a robot that he was doing the right thing, making the family proud and, after KIllua wouldn’t stop crying, that eventually it would get better and he would stop feeling, whatever the hell he was feeling.

Even as a kid Killua knew his brother wasn’t speaking the truth. How could he know that the pain and guilt would go away when he, Illumi, himself had never felt it. His oldest brother had no idea what Killua was going through at that particular moment, he just didn’t understand the concept of feeling sorry or guilt or having mercy or sympathy towards a target. Illumi simply didn’t understand the concept of loving or being loved.

Still Killua clung to the promise that he received all those years ago like his life depended on it. In a weird way it did. Without it the assassin had nothing to look forward to in his job, without it he probably would have given up a long time ago. The promise kept him going, and so he did his job, killed target after target always with the hope that this time it wouldn’t hurt as much as it had before. And it worked. After some time the guilt became less, but it never truly disappeared.

And here he was now, almost 11 years older and still clutching to the same words and drowning in old memories.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly and with closed eyes.

Than he pulled the trigger.

If he would have been closer, Killua would have probably heard the sound of a body hitting the floor and seen the annoyed expression of the woman turn into one of utter shock and horror. But before the lady could open her mouth to scream or call for help, the assassin had reloaded the weapon and had fired another bullet.

To make sure his targets were really dead he watched them a little longer through the telescope, always making sure to never look at their faces. But what he saw was just as bad, when not worse, the colour of their blood.

Although Killua despised killing and everything that came with it, it wasn’t that bad or hard for him when he knew that his targets were people that had inflicted pain to others. He always felt a little easier when he saw that his once living targets had darker or black blood.

The man’s blood that was oozing from his chest was an average shade for his age, as it left his body and spread out, it mixed with the light grey blood of the woman, forming an entirely different colour.

The white haired assassin quickly pulled his head away from the telescope and shock it to get the image out of his mind. But he knew it would stay and haunt his dreams at least for the rest of the week. The woman and her companion had done nothing wrong in their life, judging from the colour of their blood, how could someone want the woman and the man lying beside her dead.

The only explanation Killua could come up with was that the two probably pissed off the wrong people and had to pay for that with their lives. He let out a deep breath that he didn’t realise he was holding, life really was a bitch.

After a quick glance on his watch, that showed him that is was already past 2 in the morning, he unbuild his weapon, collected the bullet casings, checked a last time to make sure he didn’t leave any evidence and left his spot on the roof.

Once seated in his car that he had parked a few blocks away he wasn’t so sure what he should do now. His family would take care about his payment without him having to do anything, so at least he could avoid them for a little longer. But he also didn’t want to go home to his empty apartment, where he knew dark thoughts and memories waited for him.

He had already decided to pick Leorio up at 7 in the morning. The white haired man had to grin when he thought about his more or less evil plan. It was a known fact that Leorio Paradinight hated it to get up early, and after spending a long night at once boyfriend apartment no one would be trilled to get up at 7 in the morning on a Saturday and by doing this he would get first-hand experience and knowledge what for a person Kurapika was when tired. And to top it all off, Leorio always complained about Killua being late, now he would get revenge by being super early.

Good, he had a plan, now he just had to distract himself for the next four hours, so his mind wouldn’t wander to dark places.

He drove straight to Leorios current location to find a good parking space, after all, parking in Yorknew was a pain, no matter what time it was. As he reached his destination, he got out of the car and decided to spend the rest of the time walking around and exploring the area.

Ten minutes before 7 he started climbing the stairs of the apartment complex, in search for the right door to knock on. Leorio had texted him the specific address, so he knew where to go to, more or less.

“That must be it.” The assassin thought to himself as he checked his phone one last time to make sure that this was really the door he was looking for. Than he lifted his hand and knocked on the door, after nobody responded he did it again, this time louder and with his fist.

He was close to giving up, when the door was harshly pulled open by a man about his age. Before Killua could say or do something the other person practically shouted so loud that it could be heard in the entire corridor

“WHAT!”


	3. Chapter 3

White, messy hair that looked incredibly soft and reminded Gon of clouds, pale spotless skin and the bluest eyes that held the tan man captivated. The college student felt hypnotised, like he didn’t have himself under control anymore, his lungs must have forgotten how to suck in oxygen and his hand felt incredibly sweaty.

God, what was happening to him!? He had never reacted to someone so strong or quickly. Gon felt like a love drunk high school girl. Who was this other person? Where did he come from? And-

“Sorry,” a slightly panicked sounding voice snapped him out of his thoughts “I must have knocked on the wrong door.” With that the angle turned and started walking down the hall, quieter saying, as if he was talking to himself “Damn you Leorio, I bet you gave me the wrong door number on purpose.”

“Wait!” Gon exclaimed “Did you just say Leorio?”

“Yes, why?” The white-haired man asked, while turning back to him.

With a small sigh the taller stepped to the side and made an inviting gesture with his hands “This is the door you are looking for, come inside.”

Sapphire eyes narrowed and stepped closer to the door without cross the threshold. Before Gon could outer his confusion in any way the boy he had invited inside crossed his arms and said with suspicion in his voice “How do I know you are not some crazy ass psychopath that wants to get me into his apartment to kill me or something?”

Gon couldn’t help the small smile spreading across his face, just who was this amazing person?

“I guess I really messed up the first impression, huh.” He answered with a small laugh that showed how embarrassed he felt. He could feel his face growing hot and suddenly felt super aware of his bad appearance.

He didn’t understand it. Normally he was always so confident when it came to meeting people or making new friends. Granted the mystery person before him easily counted to the best looking people Gon had ever seen in real life, but he normally didn’t care about looks. So why did he get so easily embarrassed? Why was he blushing? And why did he dart his eyes to the ground?

Melodic laughter could be heard in the hallway and pulled Gon away from his train of thoughts. He was sure that the sound the other was making counted to the most beautiful things he had ever heard.

“Don’t worry, I usually don’t care about first impressions, since I am usually the one messing them up, so just forget about it, I was only messing with you.” The white haired man said with a smile on his face “I am guessing that you are Kurapika, right? Well it is nice to meet you, my name is Killua. I’m pretty sure you figured it out by now, but I am a friend of Leorio’s and am here to pick him up, more or less.”

“Oh, no, no, no, no.” Gon frantically replied waving his hand in front of him “I’m Gon, Kurapika´s roommate, and it is nice meeting you too Killua.”

“Ah, sorry for the mix-up, I didn’t know that Kurapika was living with someone else.” Killua quickly replied with a small blush spreading across his cheeks.

The taller tried to shrug it off cool, but he couldn’t help but notice how cute his opposite was when he got embarrassed. Gon´s mind was on the verge of drifting off again as he realised that his guest was still standing at the threshold and invited him inside.

“Anyway, why are you picking Leorio up so early? I hope nothing happened.” Gon asked while closing the apartment door.

In the meantime, Killua took off his coat, reviling the tight, black, V-neck shirt he was wearing underneath. His choice of clothing was a strong contrast to his bright hair, and the roommate found himself staring at the newcomer.

How could anyone look that good in just a plain black shirt?

“Nah, nothing happened. I am just here at this time of the day because revenge is a dish best served cold and early.” He replied with a foreshadowing smirk on his face.

Before Gon could ask what exactually he meant by his statement Killua had already opened his mouth and shouted throughout the entire apartment.

“Hey old man! Get your lazy butt over here and introduce me to your boyfriend!”

A frightened cry could be heard coming from Kurapika´s room and the sound of a heavy body hitting the floor, followed by loud yelling that was coming, without a doubt from Leorio. “You little punk!!!”

“Hey, you said I shall pick you up in the morning, so quit whining already and stop being impolite by hiding your boyfriend from me!” Killua shouted back still a proud smirk decorating his face as he turned back to the man that let him inside.

The white haired man gave Gon a winning simile and made a okay sign with his fingers as he addressed him in a normal voice “Mission completed.”

Gon couldn’t hold back any longer and started laughing like an idiot. Killua just looked at him with a slightly disturbed, but also amuse expression.

“You know Killua,” Gon finally managed after he could breath again “you are really amazing.”

Killua immediately blushed furiously and tried to somehow hide the redness of his face behind his bangs. “I-Idiot, you can’t just say stuff like that to other people. It’s embarrassing!”

“But why?” he asked back while walking backwords in the direction of the living room, Killua following closely behind him “I mean it`s true, you are pretty amaz-“

That was when it happened. Because of him walking backwords Gon didn’t see the wire of the lamp he had moved the night before and tripped over it. He quickly stretched his arms out in hope of grabbing something that would prevent him from falling, but the only thing his hands managed to get a grip on was the front of Killuas shirt. It didn’t prevent him from falling though, but rather pulled the now surprised looking man with him.

Gon expected to hit the hard floor any minute, but to his luck the couch was right behind him and he landed softly with his back first. But he didn’t have the time to be relived about this fact, because about a heartbeat later he felt a body crash on top of him, knocking the air out of him and pinning him to the couch.

He looked up and found himself starring right into Killuas face. The brunette couldn’t belief it, Leorios friend looked even better up close and like before at the door Gon felt captivated and just couldn’t bring himself to look away, but Killua seemed to be struggling with the same problem.

Gon had landed on the couch with Killua right on top of him, they were so close that their noses were almost touching, and the tan man could feel the hard muscles that were hidden under the light haired man’s shirt, pressing onto his own.

They locked eyes, amber met sapphire and Gon was convinced that he had never seen a nicer shade of blue in his life. His heart was beating so fast, as if he had just run a marathon. They were close, so very close and the college student couldn’t help but wander how it would feel like if their lips would meet.

Suddenly the door to Kurapikas room was loudly banged open, causing them to snap out of their trance. Both looked up to find a loud complaining and tired looking Leorio stepping into the room, closely followed by a shy Kurapika.

“You little punk, you will not live to see-“

That is how far the future doctor came before he spotted his two friends lying on top of each other on the couch. His eyes widened in disbelief or shock, Gon couldn’t tell, and his mouth dropped open, almost hitting the apartment floor. Behind him Kurapika seemed to be in a similar state.

It was like time had stopped, none of them moved or said a word as they just kept awkwardly staring at each other. The blond was the first to regain at least some of his compulsion and asked with a light blush on his cheeks “Um, are we interrupting something here, because we can leave again if you want to be alone or something…”

This brought Killua back to his senses and he immediately flushed a dark crimson.

“No! No, no, no, no! This is not what it looks like! We tripped, or better he tripped and pulled me with him. But that is not the point, the point is that this is an accident. It is the same when two cars for example crash on the highway, people normally don’t do this intentionally, I mean some of course do because of insurance or…”

Killua groaned, even he could tell that whatever he was saying wasn’t making the least bit of sense, he buried his face in Gon´s shoulder out of embarrassment, which caused Gon´s heart to skip a beat. He quickly shot up though as he realised what he was doing and got so fast of off Gon that one could think the other might have burned him.

Gon couldn’t explain it to himself but as soon as he and Killua weren’t touching anymore he felt a little cold, he missed the warmth that the man with the blue eyes had given to him and he also couldn’t deny that he missed the closeness.

Killua, now standing in the middle of the room, with the brightest and cutest blush Gon had ever seen, tied desperately to regain at least some of his compulsion.

In the meantime Leorio seemed to have awoken from his numbness and had an evil smirk plastered across his face. Killua must have noticed it too because before Leorio could so much as open his mouth he was talking again.

“Wow, look at the time, I didn’t notice how late it got. Come on Leorio, we got to go.”

“What?! Why?” he asked back with a confused expression, but his evil smirk returned shortly after “I mean, now that we are all gathered here together you should use the time and get to know everyone a little.”

“Yeah, too bad that we don’t have any time. Remember, you have this stupid thing today that you have been telling me about all week?

“First of all it isn’t stupid, and secondly it isn’t even 10 yet and the practice doesn’t open till 11.”

“Practice?” Gon suddenly asked.

“That’s right. I forgot that I didn’t tell you yesterday. Well, basically some friend hit me up the other day and long story short, I will be allowed to assist a real doctor in his private practice!” Leorio tried to play it cool, but his excitement was just too vivid.

“That is amazing!” exclaimed the man still sitting on the couch.

“I know right!? I mean just imagine all the knowledge and experience I will gain.” Now the future doctor couldn’t hold himself back anymore and basically started jumping up and down from excitement.

“Maybe you are right Killua, we should go now. I still have to get ready and grab something from my apartment after all.” Leorio said distracted, his thoughts certainly were somewhere completely different.

“I am always right old man, you should know that by now.” The mentioned one said dismissively.

That seemed to bring Leorio back to his senses ”Why, you!” he managed while gritting his teeth.

Kurapika and Gon could only laugh about the matter at hand. “Well, I wish you the best of luck sweetheart” the blond said as he pulled Leorio down into a long kiss.

That was one of Gon´s least favourite moments, sure it was adorable, and he was happy for his friends, but it was just so awkward. He never knew where to look at or what to do. At least this time he wasn’t alone, because as he looked over he found Killua in the same situation.

He couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his face as he caught the other man rolling his eyes and even had to suppress a giggle as said man made a grimace.

Finally the two let go of each other and Kurapika turned to Killua “It was nice meeting you, we should definitely hang out sometime.”

“Y- yeah, we should.” Killua said surprised and a bit exited, as he put his coat back on. “Well anyway it was nice meeting you two. And I guess I see you around. Bye.”

And with that Killua had pushed Leorio out the door and was gone.

Gon kept staring at the door, unsure why. As he turned to Kurapika the blond had a knowing smile on his face. “So, do you want to talk about what just happened or shall I just assume that you two are getting married next month.”

“What!? No, it was an accident, just as Killua said.”

“Oh please, don’t give me that.” He said while waving his hand dismissively “And even if it was an accident, you two looked like you were about to have a full blown makeout session, plus you” he pointed an accusing Finger at Gon “didn’t even once take your eyes of off him for more than five seconds.”

The accused couldn’t help but blush at the man´s words, how the hell was Kurapika always so observant. He was right, even as he had asked Leorio, it was hard for him to keep his eyes off of Killua.

“W-we weren’t about to kiss.” Gon managed weakly, not seeing a point in denying his second accuse.

“But you wanted to kiss him, didn’t you?” Kurapika said with a smirk.

Gon knew he couldn’t win this argument, so he decided to change the topic completely. “What are we going to have for breakfast, I am starving.

The shorter let out the deep sigh and turned around, walking to their kitchen. “I think we still have a bit of bread left from yesterday, we can eat that with butter or something. Oh, and Gon, just because you are dogging the question right now doesn’t mean we´re finished with this conversation.”

Now it was Gon´s turn to sigh, but he guessed there were worse things than talking about an extremely hot guy with one of your best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always thanks for reading and for being so patient with me, I know I am slow, but I will try to improve myself <3\. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wish you all a wonderful day, night, whatever!  
> Love the auther


	4. Chapter 4

About a week had passed since Gon met Killua and it was safe to say that the black haired man was slowly, but surely going insane. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get the taught of white fluffy hair and beautiful blue eyes out of his mind.

They were haunting him, but not in a bad way.

On top of that Gon felt bad and guilty for making Killua feel so embarrassed and uncomfortable. He couldn’t really say that he regrets what happened, but Killua and anybody else didn’t have to know that. Gon just wanted to see the man with the fluffy white hair again, so he could apologise to him, or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

Gon walked in the front door as he found Leorio and Kurapika on the couch cuddling. The sight was nothing new to him, but he still couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable.

Kurapika must have noticed this because he immediately got up and went to greet Gon. “Hey, you are home early. How was your day?”

“Yeah, my last class got cancelled, so my day hasn’t been so bad up till now. Sorry by the way for disturbing you, I will be gone in just a minute” he answered before turning to Leorio and greeting him with a smile.

“Hey Gon,” the man in question replied, “don’t worry about it, matter of fact I am glad you disturbed us.”

At that Kurapika gave him a look and the man with glasses hurried up to explain “I borrowed Killuas laptop, because mine broke a few weeks, but now I have got a new one. He asked me if I could drop his off at his apartment anytime. And if it wasn’t for you, I´m sure I would have stayed on this couch till tomorrow morning with my wonderful boyfriend, who I can never get enough of.”

Kurapika rolled his eyes at Leorio´s last comment, but Gon could see the small smile that was forming on his roommate’s lips.

Suddenly an idea struck him and seeing that Gon´s mouth was faster that his brain he had blurred it out before he could think it over.

“I could bring Killua his laptop, I don’t really have anything to do and that way you don’t have to leave your wonderful boyfriend.”

“That is really nice of you Gon, but I know you have an important math exam coming up and I don’t want to keep you from studying.”

“Don’t worry about that Leorio, it won´t take long to drop of a laptop and I ordered a book from the library that I still have to pick up. So, I would have to go out anyway.”

“Not to mention that Gon would practically do anything if it means he gets the chance to shove his tongue down Killuas throat, preferably half necked and lying on the couch on top of each other.” Kurapika helpfully added while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

At that Leorio´s eyes widened and Gon blushed furiously. God what was wrong with him? He was used to teasing and normally never blushed, but when the topic evolved around a certain blue eyed man, he just couldn’t help himself.

“S-shut up Kurapika! How do you even come up with shit like that! I have never even once thought about kissing Killua!” that was a flat lie, but Gon managed to avoid the unavoidable talk with Kurapika up on till now and he sure as hell wasn’t going to have it while Leorio was around. “He seemed pretty cool and I think it would be nice to get to know him a little better.”

At that Leorio burst out laughing, making Gon only blush more and more.

“Honestly, I think you two would make an adorable couple.” The med student finally managed while panting from his long and hard laugh “Maybe you could finally teach him some manners.”

“So Killua is interested in men?” once again he cursed his mouth for being faster than his brain.

Leorio had an evil smirk on his lips as he said, “Now why in the world would you want to know that, when you just want to be friends with him, hu?”

Gon was convinced that he was as red as a tomato at this point, but lucky for him Leorio seemed to take pity on him “Honestly Gon, I have no idea what Killua is into. Now that I think about it,” he scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner, ”I have known him for about two years now and all I can say with a 100 present certainty is that he loves chocolate.

Well, if you anyways have to go to the library, you can drop his laptop off on the way like you said. I will text you the address. Oh, and by the way, try to take a few pictures of his apartment?”

At these words Leorio was met with two confused pair of eyes. “What? Believe or not, but I have never been to his place and I am dying to know how it looks like.”

Still laughing Gon grabbed the laptop, said goodbye and left the apartment while calling an Uber that would pick him up.

Why exactually he had lied about having to go to the library wasn’t even so clear to himself.

-*-

This couldn’t be it. No way in hell was this the right address.

Gon stood in front of one of the highest and probably most luxurious skyscrapers in whole of Yorknew, or at least in front of the most luxurious apartment building he probably ever had the honour of standing in front of.

After checking the text from Leorio for at least the fifth time now, just so he could really be sure that this was the right place, he took a deep breath and walked in.

The entrance hall was huge, and everything seemed to sparkle and shine, Gon found himself wide eyed and staring. The funny thing was that it still wasn’t one of these gorgeous places that one always saw on TV, but it was really close.

As soon as the doors closed behind him and the noises of the city were shut out, he started to feel incredible uncomfortable and out of place.

But never being one to back down or give up he came to the conclusion that he had nothing to lose, apart from his dignity, and started heading up the large staircase to find the door number that Leorio had texted him.

-*-

Killua was in the middle of enjoying his lunch, a wonderful chocolate cake with chocolate icing on top, as someone knocked on his door. Not many people knew where he lived, so who could this be?

Without making a sound he reached over the kitchen counter and grabbed a gun that he always kept hidden there and made his way to the door.

Better safe than sorry.

He reached it and carefully looked through the peephole, all the while holding his gun ready, in case he would need it. His eyes nearly popped out, as they landed on a familiar tall figure with sun kissed skin and brought shoulders.

Gon? What is he doing here? How did he find out where I live? Shall I invite him inside? Do I look good enough to invite him inside?

Killua shook his head. Where did that last thought come from? And why the hell did it seem like the most important one?!

Taking a deep breath in hops of clearing his head, Killua stuffed his gun into the waistband of his trousers at his back and threw his t-shirt over the weapon to hid it, before opening the door.

He immediately was met by a bright smile coming from the raven and couldn’t help but smile a little smile back.

“Hey. Ehm, remember me?” the man standing outside the apartment said with an almost sky voice.

Still with a little smile on his face Killua leaned against his doorframe and crossed his arms in a lazy manner. “The guy that first screamed at me and probably gave Leorio a lifelong teasing supply about me. Gon right? Yes, I think I remember you.”

Gon let out a nervous laughed and started rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

“Yeah, that’s me and that is actually also one of the reasons why I am here.”

At his words Killua raised an eyebrow, he wanted to question him further, but he realised what a terrible host he was and quickly invited his unexpected guest inside. After a millisecond of hesitating, that didn’t go unnoticed by the white haired male, Gon walked into the apartment and Killua could practically see his eyeballs popping out.

He looked around himself and noticed how incredible rich he must seem for a simple college student. His huge flatscreen TV was in front of a big and comfortable looking leather couch that was shaped like an L and there were a ton of videogames littering the fluffy looking carpet. His windows gave a fantastic view of Yorknew and made his already big apartment seem even bigger. To the left there was a small hallway with four more doors and his modern kitchen was probably two times the size of Kurapika´s and spotless from almost never being used. Killua never bothered to learn how to cook, in his opinion he could easily live of ramen noodles, microwave pizza and chocolate.

The owner of this place waited patent and nervously for Gon to say something. What would the raven think of him? Would he just postmark him as one of these spoiled rich kids? Or would he act sickly nice and sweet because he hoped he could take advantage of Killua in the future?

The white haired man felt oddly stressed the longer the silence stretched and he was already regretting opening the door in the first place when Gon turned to him with a genuine smile on his face.

“And here I came in hops of seeing some embarrassing family pictures of you hanging on the wall, you really disappoint me Killua.”

Killua blinked a few times, but as the words finally settled into his brain he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He broke out into a set of laughter and actually needed to lean onto the wall to find some support.

“Wow,” he managed between breathless pants “you really are weird.”

Gon just gave him his signature bright smile “Funny enough, not the first time I’ve been told.”

That made the both of them crack up and it was as if the awkward silence from before never existed in the first place.

Killua led his guest to the leather couch where he previously was enjoying his chocolate cake and gestured for Gon to sit down. Without needing an extra invitation, the raven made himself comfortable while Killua presumed the task of eating his lunch.

“So,” the white haired man said after swallowing a big piece of cake, “how did you find out where I live?”

“Oh, Leorio told me. He originally planned to drop by your place himself to give you back his laptop”, Gon held the laptop over his head before handing it to Killua,” but something got in his way. That is why I volunteered to bring it to you instead.”

“Ahh. So, the only reason why you are here is because you are doing Leorio a favour.” Killua concluded and while doing so purposely ignored the sudden shot of disappointment. Wait, disappointment? Why was he feeling disappointed?!

“Well that is why I know where you live, but it is not exactly the reason why I am here.”

At his words Killua lifted an eyebrow and gestured Gon to continue with his fork that he still had in his hand. Before he spoke the raven took another breath, he really couldn’t explain to himself why he was feeling so nervous. He had done way more embarrassing things in his life, it was probably the environment he was currently in. After all, he probably was in one of the most expansive apartments in Yorknew and with the way Killua was looking at him, with these bright sapphires, one could think that the white haired boy could see right into his soul.

“Well, you see, I just really feel bad about making you feel so embarrassed and uncomfortable the other day. So, I wanted to see you again because I wanted to apologise.”

After he finished there was a deafening silence in the room and Gon started to feel a little nervous. Suddenly the quiet was broken dew to a laugh coming from Killua.

“You are such an idiot. I thought something serious had happened. And about last week, it wasn’t your fault, like I explained to Leorio and Kurapika, althou with the worst example ever, it was an accident. Just too bad that Leorio is going to tease me about that for the next few years.”

“Tell me about it. Kurapika has been going on and on about it.”

At that both parties had to giggle, remembering their friends.

“I am just quickly going to put the laptop away. If you want something to eat or drink the kitchen is over there.” Killua gestured with his hand behind them,” Help yourself.” And with that he left the room, computer in hand.

-*-

Gon couldn’t help but be pleased with himself, after all, he had managed to accomplish his mission. He still felt completely overwhelmed by Killuas apartment and the amount of money that it must have cost him, but he tried not to think about it, Killua seemed cool and not at all snobby.

Just as he found an even more comfortable position on the leader couch he felt something vibrate. At first he thought it was his phone, but after a quick check he found that the source of the noise was in fact Killua´s phone.

Gon didn’t really know what to do, after all it wasn’t his, and normally he would just let it be, but then he saw the caller id.

A<3

Was this Killuas girlfriend? 

Gon felt a rush of unexpected jealousy wash over him. Killua was extremely good looking and from the short times they spent together Gon could already tell that he was funny and had a great character, so it was only natural that Killua had a girlfriend. It just really wasn’t like him to get jealous, and he didn’t really know what to do.

While he was having a mental discussion with himself about how he should deal with this situation, his thumb seemed to take that choice away from him, because before he knew it he had excepted the call and he could hear a female voice coming out of the device.

“Killua. Hey Killua, are you there?” the voice sounded cheerful, but also a bit annoyed from having to repeat itself a few times, it also managed to snap Gon out of his frozen state and he hurried up to answer this mystery girl.

“Hey, sorry Killua can´t answer his phone right now, shall I leave a message for him or tell him that you called?”

“What!” suddenly the female voice sounded panicked and scared. “Who are you? What did you do to him?! Where is he?! I swear to everything that is holy, when you hurt him in any sort of way than- “

“Gon?”

The man in question quickly turned around and saw his host standing behind him with an unreadable expression on his face. Before he could say something Killua snatched his phone back from Gon and put it to his ear.

“Hey Alluka, relax I am fine”, there was a longer pause in which Alluka probably responded, but Gon couldn’t make out a word she was saying, not that he tried particularly hard. “Oh, the person you just spoke to,” Killua suddenly said again,” Oh, that was just Gon, he is the roommate of Leorio´s boyfriend.”

After another set of Killua listening his eyes suddenly grew big and a pink blush began to spread on his cheeks. “W-why would you ask something like that?! Of course not we-“, the white haired man took a deep breath and tried to calm down “Alluka listen, I have to go now, but I will call you back later.”

Before another word could be exchanged Killua ended the call and stuffed his phone into the back pocket of his trousers.  
Gon felt like he should apologise, after all it wasn’t his phone and he had no right to accept that call, but Killua beat him to it.

With a deep breath he said “I am really sorry she freaked out on you so much, she is just always really worried.”

“What?! No, no, it was totally my fault, I had no right to pick up your phone and I am really sorry that I troubled your girlfriend so much.”

“Oh no, Alluka isn’t my girlfriend.” Killua explained with a nervous laugh,” She is my little sister.” While he said that he had a found expression on his face, talking and thinking of his little sister always relaxed him.  
He couldn’t thank the haves enough that it was just his sister calling, when it would have been Illumi with another job, this could have ended very differently.

“She must be really important to you, and by what I just heard you must be really important to her.”

Killua snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to examined Gon´s face in search for anything fake, but he couldn’t find anything, all he saw was a hundred percent sincerity.

“Well any way sorry, I didn’t know she was your sister. I just saw how you saved her in your contacts and just jumped to conclusions I guess” Gon said while rubbing his neck with his hand. “So…. Ahm, under which letter have you saved your real girlfriend than?” he asked with a nervous chuckle. Internally Gon felt like kicking himself, that was probably the unsmoothest approach he could have taken.

Killua raised an eyebrow and just shrugged. “Don’t have one, in fact I never had one. I´ve known that I like men since I was 15.”

“W-wait, you´re gay”, was the only thing Gon could say to that, he didn’t dare hope, not before he heard it a second time, plus he wasn’t expecting such a direct answer to his question.

“Yes. And since your roommate´s gay, I´m just going to assume you´re not homophobic.” Instantly Gon shook his head and responded with a big smile, “Of course not, I just wanted to make sure that’s all”. Killua gave him a funny look but quickly shrugged it off.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon together in Killua´s apartment talking playing a few video games and just enjoying each other’s company. Talking to each other felt natural and every time their skin would accidentally meet a warmth would spread from this spot through his entire body.

Gon just had to laugh about something Killua had just said, when his eyes landed on a clock on the wall and he jumped up in panic. How was it so late already, he only meant to stay for a few hours, not the entire day.

“Hey Gon, is everything alright?” the owner of the flat asked, still sitting comfortable on the couch.

“Yeah, no worries, I just wanted to stay here for a few hours, because I wanted to study for an upcoming math exam. I guess I messed that up.” Gon replied with a nervous chuckle and gestured towards the time and the dark sky outside.

“Oh”, Killua said, but suddenly he started smirking and also got up, “Well, I guess it is good for you than that I am an absolute genius at math and willing to help you”.

Gon just gave him a confused look and Killua started to elaborate “Since it is sort of my fault that you are in this mess and since I have nothing to do tomorrow, I could come by your place and help you study, if you want me too that is.”

Gon couldn’t help but smile at the thought of spending more time with this beautiful creature, “Yes, I would love some extra help, and when it really isn’t inconvenient for you…”

Killua just waved it off and started heading towards the door with Gon, “No worries, I have to take Leorio to Kurapika´s anyway, and before you ask, I lost a bet against him, that is way I have to drive him anywhere he wants, so it isn’t even a bother for me to get there.”

“Sounds interesting, what was the bet about?” Gon asked, he was already standing in the corridor outside Killua´s apartment and was more or less just looking for an excuse to spend a bit more time with the man in front of him.

“Now wouldn’t you like to know” Killua answered with a somewhat evil smirk on his face. “Maybe when you’re lucky I´ll tell you tomorrow. Bey see you.”

And with that the door was closed, leaving a very stunned and mesmerised Gon alone in the corridor.


End file.
